New beginnings
by Leonas
Summary: What if's and could have been's. In every story their are diverging paths. These are scenes that show the beginning of a different path a story could have taken. They are each up for adoption if you the story path intrigues you enough. They aren't a full story in themselves, just the start of one. Care to give them an ending?
1. The whole story (madoka)

Miki Sayaka was not having a good day - or week. Hell, she wasn't having a good life right now. When she made her choice she thought she knew the price - some happiness, her time, even her life if it came down to it. But… it wasn't the **FULL **price. It wasn't even the down payment for the power she received. No, the **TRUE **price was what weighed heavily on her now.

The price had been her soul. Her body was no longer her own. It was a shell that she… animated and worked through. She was no better than a zombie. **THAT **was the price she and the other magical girls paid for the power they wielded, and now, to make her shitty life even shittier, Sakura Kyouko decided they needed to talk, even going to her house to call her out of her self-imposed isolation.

Really she couldn't care less. The short red-head tried to convince her that being a selfish bitch was better than caring for others. She kept trying to say that it was easier on you to just look out for yourself while tossing an apple in the air. The majority of her didn't listen to the other girl's words. Yet… another part of her, a tiny part, latched onto those same words. It listened and stored it away. Not just the words or the tone they were said in, but the fake happiness that seemed to drip off of them, too. If Kyouko truly believed what she was saying why did she sound almost sad about it?

It was then that they approached what appeared to be an old rundown church, and Kyouko kicked down the large doors, literally. They fell off their hinges and everything. They walked up the stairs and the blue haired girl couldn't help but look around the ruined holy place. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked as they approach the old podium.

"It's kind of a long story." The red-head responded digging into her bag and turning around before tossing an apple that the stoic Sayaka caught. "You hungry?" she asked with that little smile of hers.

Sayaka looked at the apple, stared at her reflection in the fruits shining skin. Her arms tensed as her mind, her beliefs, and her anger toward the other girl told her to throw away the apple. To get rid of this gift that she was sure wasn't as good at it looked, wasn't anywhere near as innocent either. But again that tiny part of her listened, and noticed something about all this. The woman was a glutton who devoured food and never seemed to want to share. Yet here she was offering some of her food. This had to be significant. Had to mean something deeper than she thought. So, despite everything in her **DEMANDING **she get rid of this tainted gift… she held it in her hands, and stayed quiet under the other girl's smile.

The other girl seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction. Sayaka slowly looked up from the apple and put her hand down keeping the fruit in her hand staring back with a tilt of her head. Kyouko sighed, but then started spinning her tale. About how the church belonged to her father, how he started his own teachings, had tried to preach them but everyone, even, the church wouldn't listen to him and shunned him. How her family fell on hard times. How she turned to Kyubei. How she believed she was doing good as people flocked to her father's teachings and she destroyed the witches. How she was trying to save the world, only for it all to fall apart when her father found out. To be cursed by your own father. To have your whole family, everything you worked for destroyed. Sayaka had to admit to herself… it was terrible. So very terrible.

"The wish I made destroyed my family." Kyouko said as she tossed the core of the apple she had been eating all the while over her shoulder. "It's because I made it without considering other people's feelings. Because of that it was a disaster. I made a promise to myself then. I vowed to never use magic for the sake of another again. This power is only to be used for myself." She continued to look out a destroyed window before she turned around with one of her trademark smiles. "Miracles aren't free. If you wish for hope you will send out an equal amount of despair. They are one and the same. That's how the balance of this world is preserved"

Again, Sayaka found herself at a loss. This deep, heart-wrenching tale from someone who regularly smiled and threatened and left others to die just didn't seem to fit. And yet it made so much sense, and explained so much about this girl in front of her but… "Why did you tell me this?" She asked emotion finally showing in her face.

Kyouko looked away acting as if struck. "I think you should change that willful attitude of yours. It's a life of just desserts."

Sayaka was about to say a rebuke. After all if this was her view on things why would she do this? Why would she tell her story and try to reason? It didn't make sense. But then that tiny part of her spoke up again. Started pointing at all the past actions and words. At all the emotions she both showed and tried to hide. "You want to try and save me from the mistakes you believe I made." Sayaka stated with a hint of the understanding that was spreading through her.

This brought a smile to the other girl lips. As she started to explain further. How she saw that they followed the same paths and that Sayaka didn't need to walk it. How it was the wrong path to tread. She said with the fervor of a preacher. Of someone with experience and wanted to stop another from doing the same. Sayaka's immediate reaction was to denounce it. To tell her off, but that tiny part of her had grown vast. Something wasn't adding up.

"I misunderstood you. I will admit that and apologize. However you didn't answer my question." The blue haired knight said catching the spear wielder off guard. "You knew this from the beginning. You saw the difference and saw the path I made. And yet before you didn't try to talk me out of it. You taunted me and tried to kill me. You threatened the person I made the wish for. You stood in the way of my hunting. And yet now you want to use words to save me. Why?"

Kyouko looked away again. She looked uncomfortable and… was that shame? "I realized my own mistakes. My father wanted to save everyone, and at one point so did I. You reminded me of myself. A part I thought I killed off. Seeing you walking and talking like I use to… I wanted you gone. But now, now I know the price we have both paid. Just how screwed we both were by all this. I see now just how much this affects you. You woke up a part of me. For that I want to save you from yourself and the mistake you made."

Sayaka could only stare at Kyouko in disbelief. This arrogant loud mouth glutton was serious. She could tell. Was her path to save others really that wrong? Was it… going to destroy her like it did Kyouko's family? True she now couldn't be with the boy she loved but… but…

"I don't think I chose wrong. I don't regret my wish. Though I do admit it bothers me. I am troubled I can't deny that. But if I back down now… won't everything I stood for fall down around me?" She asked almost desperately. Kyouko could only look away not knowing the answer to which Sayaka could only sigh.

"Kyouko, I can't turn from my path. If used right this power can do beautiful things. However you a have shown me it can bring ugliness as well. So I ask that you not interfere with my hunting of familiars… but if you want to help please do. And if I ever start to walk down a path where even my own beliefs start to betray me…" She looked at the other girl with a determined hard stare. "I need you to slap me. And slap me **HARD**."

Kyouko could only nod her throat not being able to make a noise. Sayaka then looked down at the apple still in her hand. "By the way where** DID **you get these apples? Where did you get the money to pay for these?" She asked. When she looked back at the other girl she saw hesitation in her eyes, her mouth open but unable to answer. "I see."

She smiled then took a large bite out of the apple chewing slowly before she with a smile. "Just this once. Thank you, Kyouko. I sincerely hope we can continue to meet under these better circumstances." With that she walked out of the church eating the apple as a surprised and speechless Kyouko could only watch.

It was a surprisingly good apple.

Sayaka wasn't having a good day. Earlier one of her best friends had admitted to having a crush on the boy she made her wish to heal. Said she would give her 24 hours to confess before she did… And because of the condition Sayaka had put herself in she couldn't even compete. It wasn't fair. On top of that this witch was kicking her ass. She couldn't get close enough and her magic wasn't as powerful as before. Combine that with everything that has been on her mind and she wasn't focused enough to be at her peak. She tried one last charge and got past all the defenses only to get caught by a freaking tree. Was she really going to lose? Was this her end?

Just then the one thing she never expected to happen happened. Kyouko jumped in and saved her. She was set down as the spear wielder got ready to make her own charge. To buy her time to rest. She wouldn't have that. Part of her wanted to take the offer but she **HAD **to do this. Prove that she could. She got up and ran to her prey. She got clobbered but at the same time giddy. She wasn't hurt. She **COULDN'T **be hurt. It brought laughter to her lips even as she brought down her sword on the witch again and again and again, unloading everything in a giggling manic state. She kept cutting until the world fell away and the witch's body faded. She stood as her wounds healed. "It's pretty easy once you know how to use it." She said as her giggling died down.

"There is no way I can lose now." She then bent down and picked up the grief seed before she tossed it over to Kyouko. "You can have that. It's what you wanted, right?"

She smiled and started to walk by. "I don't want to owe you anything." She continued as a tiny part, which up to this point she had started to silence again, tried to stop her. "We are ev-"

Just as she reached the red head's side a hand was brought up and struck her cheek hard enough to force her to the floor. She looked up in shock as she held her stinging cheek. Staring into her attacker's eyes she didn't see anger in the red head's eyes. She saw pity. Sayaka wanted to retort to strike back but then a memory surfaced itself. "I… deserved that, didn't I?"

She got a nod in response. She sighed releasing her transformation and held out her gem as Kyouko held out and pressed the grief seed to it, restoring her magic, and then held out her hand which Sayaka took and pulled her up. Madoka looked more than a little confused but also relieved. "Thank you Kyouko." Sayaka said sounding more like herself.

"No problem. Just doing what you asked me to do." Kyouko said waving off the thanks. "It's something I've wanted to do anyway. But now you **DO **owe me. And I plan to collect." She smiled but it's not a cruel smile. Sayaka couldn't help but return it even as the red head turned and walked away.

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle a little even as her confused friend tried to ask what that was about. "Just a little bit of understanding. Don't worry about it." She reassured looking at her long time friend. "Let's go madoka."


	2. moment of clarity (legend of korra)

Kora wasn't happy. Infact she was very very upset.

Why was she upset? Because she was in her best dress at a gala that was thrown in her honor, which she didn't want by the way, standing on a stair case next to Tarrlok, who had been hounding her about joining his task force no matter how much she said no, being practically interrogated by the press with their rapid questions and flashing bulbs. She was disoriented and angry. It became obvious to her at this point that she was set up hard by Tarrlok. She should have listened to Tenzin.

She already made a mistake in admitting that Amon needed to be taken down. They jumped on her admissions like starving scavengers on a dying animal. They started flashing the bulbs and asking her why she wasn't fighting Amon. She could feel Tarrlok's smirk behind her. So this was his game? Corner her and let her hot-blooded nature do all the work? Well… then he would get his wish. A reporter asked if she was Afraid of Amon, and though her first instinct was to say no, she couldn't lie to herself. Yes she very much was afraid, terrified even. He could take away her bending. He had an army that could make it so she couldn't even fight back. She had only herself and her bending and she knew it wouldn't be enough. She was sure nothing would be.

She couldn't tell others that though. She was the avatar, the defender of the people, the keeper of the peace, and the supposedly greatest bender there was. She had to put up a strong front no matter how hopeless and scared she felt. Her own pride had a hand in that too. So she opened up her mouth to refute with her face showing her anger. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye that made her freeze. Tenzin.

He was watching her from the crowd. His face showed worry and sadness. He had tried to be there for her this whole time. Tried to teach her and praised her for standing her ground though she was sure he suspected her fear. Though she could tell he felt awkward about trying to help her. Despite being a father of three, soon to be four, he was still getting over the animosity they had towards each other. They both were really. Despite Tenzin's best efforts and advice she still didn't open to him. She didn't want to lose what little she gained with him. But that face he had showed her just how wrong she was. The sadness in his eyes spoke to her, told her of his hope that she wasn't about to give in like this.

"Avatar, your answer."

As if by a magnet her eyes are drawn from Tenzin to her fellow fire ferrets. They were able to go into the tournament now because of a sponsor. Mr. Sato himself was footing the bill and seemed to feel they would be able to do great things. Another person she could easily let down. Not to mention his daughter was apparently now dating Mako after pretty much running him over apparently. She didn't know why but that upset her. She thought they were getting close. She couldn't fully understand her feelings but she felt **SOMETHING** for her fire-bending teammate. Of course Bolin was there to. He was a sweetheart really. He brought her a cupcake and a flower for the hell of it without even expecting anything from her in exchange. Seriously the guy was almost too much. Now they both looked at her in expectation. If she joined Tarrlok chances are she might not be able to go to practice very often. She might not be able to participate at all. After everything they did to experience their dream she could easily dash it by doing this. That sounded a lot like pro-bending was more important than the revolution but it wasn't that exactly. It was something more. It brought people together, benders and nonbenders. Could she throw that away for a method that was inherently more violent because the city called for it? Were Tarrlok's methods even **RIGHT **for the situation?

"Avatar, should we take your silence as sign of your fear?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by another figure. This one wore armor and had parallel scars on her cheek with a scowl on her lips. Officer Beifong was a mean, tough, and… virtuous old lady. She was the true defender of the city along with the rest of the police officers. She would never admit it out loud but Kora respected the older woman and knew she was right about everything. She had thought that sense she was the Avatar that she was all that. She thought she could help others easily and that they would just, well, let her. Boy was that a rude awakening. But Beifong had been right then as she was now. Kora had done little to nothing and what she did do exactly with the police. If she truly wanted to get the older woman's respect she would have to work with her, not against her. Wait wasn't the task force outside of the police as well? Wouldn't that possibly get her further onto the officer's bad side?

"Avatar, why won't you answer?"

She looked around the room, her eyes making a slow sweep across all the faces. She felt a sense of calm pass over her as she saw the faces of friends and allies, people who would stand by her no matter what they faced. She also saw people that she would have to persuade to help her in her time of need but who would be a major boon if she could pull it off. Not to mention that many of the people in the room were people of influence. Influence she would need if she wanted to face Amon. The man had an ever growing army and the motivation to keep it that way. She would need to get rid of that motivation. To limit his army and have people who could fight alongside her to help take down the sealer of bending. She smiled to herself mentally. Wow that was serious mental clarity and forethought she just had.

"Avatar Kora?"

Oh right the press. She had forgotten them. No wonder everyone was starting to give weird looks. "Yes I am."

Now that caught everyone off guard. The cameras stopped flashing. People stopped talking. All eyes were on her and they were wide with shock. Even that smirk she felt from the councilor was gone. Now to capitalize on the opening before they recovered, or twisted her words.

"How could I not be? Like you said I saw him take away bending first hand. I was personally chi blocked and seen a few of the other tricks the chi-blockers can use. I alone can't fight them all. I can realize that. And if the chi-blockers get me Amon will take away my bending and then what good am I? Amon has an army that he brags is growing with every minute. I can't take him on as I am."

"Then why not join the task force and shut down the chi-blockers?" One of the reports asked trying to build steam back up. Not that she would let them.

Because it's the wrong way to deal with this. Amon is using the fact that he is public enemy number one to gain **MORE** followers. Using it as a sign that we are going to demonize all who want equality. That's really all they want to be on equal ground with us benders. While I am unsure what that would fully curtail couldn't we take steps to do that instead of alienated the enemy's possible recruits further?"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Asked another reporter who seemed actually genuinely curious.

"I plan to keep the peace. I will keep pro-bending for it has the power to bring benders and nonbenders together to enjoy something. I plan to keep training to increase my skills. And I plan to listen to the police. After all they know the city and its people much better than I do." She couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on Beifong's face. "But even then I still can't do this alone. I will need help. From the people in this city, the police, my team, the air monks… any and all who will do so. I may be afraid of Amon because I can't face him alone. But with the help of others that won't have to matter. Even Avatar Aang needed the help of his friends to bring about the great peace. A peace he wanted **EVERYONE** to share." With that she turned towards Tenzin who was smiling at her.

"And there's your headline Folks." She said with a cheeky grin to the reporters as the camera's started flashing again.


	3. Hit back (naruto)

Sakura was stunned.

Here she lay on the floor of the classroom staring up at the ceiling with her hand absentmindedly clutching her throbbing cheek. Despite her intellect, her mind just couldn't decipher what had just happened. That didn't stop it from trying though.

That morning had been a pretty standard morning. Wake up, shower, brush hair thoroughly, get dressed, skip breakfast, and meet up with Ino to try and get to the classroom before her. It was all so normal. That is until the blonde kid naruto had decided to approach her. She had noticed him before of course. He had always watched her from a different part of the classroom or playground. Not that it mattered. His grades weren't all that great, most of the teachers didn't seem to like him, the adults didn't like him, and most importantly he wasn't Sasuke. She had watched the boy in orange approach with a large smile. "Hello Sakura-chan I just wanted to say that you look very pretty, would you like to go out with me?"

She didn't quite know why but that made something in her snap. How dare this boy who wasn't Sasuke ask her out. Didn't he know that only someone as cool and handsome as Sasuke could even think of doing so? And the only one on that level was Sasuke himself? She felt the rage reach her face and raised her right hand and curled it into a fist. "You IDIOT!" she cried out as she slammed the fist down on the boys head. Now Sakura may not train all that much. Her body may have been weak from her dieting. However for some reason her punches always carried some serious power behind them. Everyone was sure that the blow would knock the poor boy to the floor. Instead they were surprised to see him standing with his head merely forced to look down.

"What was that for?" he asked sounding honestly confused as her raised a hand to rub his head,. "All I did was ask you out. A simple no would have sufficed."

Sakura was taken aback. Not only had the boy withstood one of her punches but he was questioning her? She didn't even think twice before replying, "It's because you're not Sasuke you idiot!" and took another swing at him.

This time the boy ducked. "Wait so just because I'm not Sasuke, I get hit? This goes for everyone? If a guy walked up to you with flowers and chocolates, and called you pretty before asking you out you would knock them out?"

That gave the pinkette pause; if someone that wasn't Sasuke did that… No focus Sakura you have to save yourself for Sasuke. He was the best after all. He stood at the top of the class. So what if he was cold. And wouldn't give anyone the time of day. And ran from her and the others. And… wouldn't compliment anyone. It… it just meant he needed someone with patience to help warm up his cold heart. Yeah that was it… It had to be. So she couldn't let anyone else get in her way. Even if they did act sweet and romantic, and looked past her forehead. Or even thought it was cute. Even if they promised happiness… it would be mediocre compared to what Sasuke could give… right? Right! "Yes I would." she said with conviction as she took yet another swing. Then another and another. She couldn't hit him. She kept swinging and he just kept dodging. She tried to keep at it but her lack of stamina caught up to her and then something no one saw coming happened. The blonde, who had long stopped smiling, slugged her in the jaw knocking her to the floor.

And that was how she found herself in her current position. She started to sit up and saw the boy frowning at her. "I had asked you out because I thought you were cute and had a really pretty smile. But if this is how you really are then it looks like looks aren't everything." he turned and walked up the stairs to an empty seat next to a pale girl with dark purple hair. The girl blushed rather visibly as the boy sat down. Sakura watched this as something seemed to twinge deep within her. It had felt like she just threw away something very precious yet she couldn't place what or why. After all this is what she wanted right? She turned and looked at Sasuke who just gave an 'hn' and looked away dismissively like always. She looked around the room and saw that her fellow fan girls didn't seem to care, but all the other boys in the room stared at her. It felt like they were judging her and several whispered to each other. Why? Why were they staring and judging her? She did nothing wrong. She was doing what she knew to be right. But then why did it feel so wrong?

She turned inward but found silence. The voice in her head that told her to keep going forward and shared her more aggressive thoughts had shut up. But why? The voice never shut up. It would always encourage her to pursue Sasuke and damn everyone else. So why didn't it say anything now?

By the time Iruka came in to start class she was already in her chair. As class started she felt the absence of a set of eye on her back. This was usually the time the blonde boy would start staring at her. She looked over her shoulder to where he was sitting and saw him instead looking to the girl next him with the same smile he graced her with. Then he looked at her as if sensing her gaze and gave her a cold look before turning back to his companion with that smile of his. Sakura turned back to the front of the class with a shiver. She had seen that look on Sasuke many times. Mostly directed at her. She should be used to it. But then why did it seem to hurt when the blonde used that expression on her?

Did she… did she mess up?


	4. The other path (avatar:TLA)

Zuko was conflicted.

As he ran down the tunnels his mind was a whirling maelstrom. Uncle had said he would take care of things above ground while Zuko took care of the underground with Katara and The Avatar. He knew what Uncle wanted him to do. Support The Avatar in his time of need against Azula. He didn't want to let Uncle down. But there was a part of him that wanted to help Azula. If he helped her now and captured the Avatar then his mission would be complete and his honor would be restored. However Azula had betrayed and attacked him many times before and the Avatar and his group had supported, helped, and fought beside him on a few occasions. Uncle had said he was at the crossroads of his destiny. As he heard the first signs of battle his mind went back to that strange fever dream he had not too long ago. It also showed that he had a choice to make. But which path was the right one?

When he entered the large crystal cavern he saw a standoff. Azula, the Avatar, and Katara stood in a triangle staring each other down. This was the perfect time for his entrance. He shot a fireball that exploded between The Avatar and Azula. He felt more than saw all eyes turn to him as he walked through the smoke in a standard fire style stance ready to shoot a fireball. As he came into view he angled his body to line up a shot with Azula who seemed annoyed at his betrayal. However he didn't take the shot. Even as everyone was frozen waiting for his move. Despite all her treachery, she was still his best shot to get back home. His eyes cast to the Avatar, the one that he had to defeat. The young boy flinched obviously thinking he was about to be attacked. And Zuko was truly tempted to do just that. However his eyes cast to Katara and her promise to, for all sense and purpose, wash away his dishonor by hopefully being able to heal his scarred face with her magical water. Was that possible? If he fully turned his back to a nation that pretty much abandoned him could his honor still be restored? But he was the crown prince Zuko. Proud warrior of… No… he was the exiled prince. Denounced by his father. Even peasants of the earth nation knew that. No, there was no real future for him at his father's side. If he even got that far before Azula stabbed him in the back. He closed his eyes took a breath and threw his fist forward.

Azula gasped as she dodged the fireball flying at her face. Before she could do more than snarl though another flew, and another, and another. He threw them as fast as he could to keep her off balance. She dodged or redirected them with ease of course. However he was never to hit her. She never saw the blast of air that hit her. She was taken by surprise by the whip of water that struck her back. And there was no way she enjoyed the flare of fire that knocked her on her ass. As she stood to her feet she was already surrounded on three sides. Azula looked quite upset. Zuko knew that she might be able to take them one on one. She might even be able to hold her own against two of them. However a three on one was very much out of her favor.

The three of them prepared their next strikes as Azula looked around in a near panic. "Zuko, why would you betray me like this? Betray father? What do you think he will say?" She taunted most likely trying to destabilize him.

"He doesn't get a say anymore. He turned his back on me if your actions are any indication. It's also very hard to betray someone that wasn't on your side to start with." He called back causing his sister to frown deeply. It also brought all her attention on him.

She shot a blast of blue fire at him. He dodged quickly but in a way that left him open. Before she capitalized on the opening however she was hit by a wave of earth and grabbed by arms of water that held her immobile in the air. They had her. They did not mean they could down their guard though. Has he approached her cautiously along with avatar Aang he couldn't help but wonder something. Why she wasn't struggling? He wasn't sure how far in the fire arts she was, but he was sure she would have some trick up her sleeve to get out of this. Instead she just watched them approached with an annoyed frown. Like this was only a setback.

Then the ground shook. They were thrown back and Azula was released from her watery prison. The reason for such became rather apparent. Dai long warriors poured into the cavern. A group surrounded Katara who formed several watery tendril to keep them at bay. Another small group opposed Zuko however they weren't as tight as the ones around Katara. Apparently they hadn't expected him. The main bulk however was aimed at avatar Aang with Azula at the head. He could see the Avatar analyzing the situation. They were outnumbered and the opponents were highly skilled. Then he seemed to get a sad look on his face before turning his back and throwing up a dome of crystal around himself.

This shocked everyone into inaction. What was the Avatar doing? Was he abandoning the fight? The answer became quite apparent though when an immense power was felt from the crystal. There was only one answer. The avatar state. Everyone stepped back in awe. Except one. Zuko caught sight of azula sneaking around and lining up a shot as the crystal started to burst apart. He couldn't let that happen. Not like this. Zuko made his move as well. He had one shot at this. The empowered Avatar starting rising into the air. Power filled the cavern, overwhelming all within it. Except for two who were focused above all else on their tasked.

Azula smiled as she fired a blast of lightning at the exposed back of the being of pure power. Zuko gritted his teeth as he leapt for the blast extending his fingers. He felt the power flow through him as he attempted to redirect it. That power earth bender never knew what hit him. Azula was just pissed that her sneak attack was foiled.

However there was nothing more to be done as Zuko tried to stay on his feet. The Avatar was now turning his power against all those that would stand against him. The winds swept through the caverns sweeping the earthbending warriors aside. The waters of the small stream washed them away. The very earth turned against them. The Tide seemed to turn in their favor again. However there was still a problem.

They were still outnumbered.


	5. Do you want to be a lockpick? (frozen)

Anna was bored.

She was very very bored. She had done pretty much everything she could in the whole castle. It had been months since Elsa was locked in her room. Her parents wouldn't say anything, and they were the only ones allowed to see her. Ever. It wasn't fair.

After failing to get her sister out of her room, again, Anna just wandered the halls. Until she came to the door of the one area she wasn't a fan of. The Library. It's not that she hated books. Some books contained amazing stories of princesses and love and magic. Most however were boring. With a sigh she entered the place of books and learning. She really was that bored. Maybe she would find a story she hadn't read yet.

It really was quite the sight truth be told. While not the biggest room by any margin it was far from small. Each case had shelves upon shelves of books of various subjects. As she made her way to the fairytales she couldn't help but notice the various topics. Farming, hunting, husbandry, blacksmithing, armorsmithing, locksmithing, weaponsmithing, weapon care, horseback riding…. wait what was that three topics back?

Quickly back pedalling she found herself looking at three books. They didn't look that big or really popped out. But if she remembered right locksmiths made locks. So that meant they could get rid of them right? And if she could get rid of the lock on Elsa's door she could get her sister back!

With a giddy squeal she grabbed all three books and ran to the nearest table. Upon setting them down and sitting she grabbed one and opened it up. Her giddiness died upon looking at the tiny cramped script that filled the first page. There was more here than she thought. She flipped through the pages and finding more and more of the script. Okay. No need to panic. Just open the others. They might be easier. The second book was thicker and the script looked even smaller. Oh no. the third…. the third had pictures. YAY! Very complicated pictures. Oh wait there were examples and tips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Years passed and the little princess became a slightly less young girl. The place that was once a den of boredom became her favorite room in the castle. All it took was slugging through a few books and seeing the results. It hadn't been easy but after the right tools had been found and she could practice on jewelry boxes she found that she could indeed take apart locks from the inside. So she spent a couple of years testing and improving her skills and making sure she memorized the books. However after that she found that she wasn't satisfied. She found herself looking at the other books. Looking over the shelves. She started devouring the information within. Truth be told it took time to go through a book or topic but it was worth it. The things that were held within. She looked all over from the books on occupations to those on legends. Who knew that trolls were such delightful creatures. Or that magic could do so much? Well if such things existed of course. However what use was all this knowledge if she couldn't share it. Which was why she was now standing here in front of her sister's door. She had kept up her habit of knocking and trying to lure her dear sister out, but she spent less and less time trying. All so that she could spend more time reading.

She took a deep breath and knocked her special knock readying her picks in her other hand and took a breath before starting to sing.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

She inserted the picks using her voice as a cover for the light scratching and clicking. This was probably going to test her heavily.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

She started fiddling a bit feeling out the pins. There should be quite a few… or… not…

"I think some company in overdue. I started talking to-"

She pushed up a couple of pins with practiced ease.

"The pictures on the walls."

There was a soft click

"It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms"

She turned the little tension wrench to unlock the door.

"Just watching the hours tick by."

One final click and it was done. Seriously that was too easy. She could have done it years ago.

She gripped the cold metal of the doors handle. Wait, cold?

Without a second thought she flung open the door to see Elsa shocked and… afraid… in the middle of a snow covered… room… Anna could find only one thing to say.

"Woah"


	6. wrong nose, right time (megamind)

Megamind was upset.

And rightfully so he might add. Roxanne not only found and infiltrated his secret lair, largely because of some negligence on his and minions parts true, but also went so far as to catch a glimpse of his master plan and fire off his Metro Man DNA. What was worse was that the struggle had them to trip putting her nose in the direct path of the glowing gold dart. All that time and effort. All the planning. It was all ruined.

He had done his best to salvage the situation. As Bernard he escorted her outside and with the help of that strange camera carrying human got her home. Well the cameraman drove her home anyway. Megamind had followed with minion in their invisible car. It would seem that besides some dizziness there weren't too many side effects yet. She seemed functional enough. But what was he going to do now? He wasn't sure if he could extract the DNA or not. And if he could it would probably be contaminated. So what did he do? He couldn't use her. She wasn't a hero. She was the damsel in distress. Not that she acted like it these days. She always stood up to him. Always stared him down and showed courage even in a time where that could get you in trouble… Okay so she was a strong moral character. Smart too if he really thought about it. She also had a lot of experience with his plots and traps. Not to mention wit.

Okay she had potential. Lots of it in fact. But she would need training to harness it. How would he pull that off? Long lost space dad? She was actually an alien sent to earth to live a normal life but actually had super powers? Nah. She wouldn't believe that. Much too smart to not see through a story like that. Alright… what he needed was a disguise to get close to her. Someone that she did or could trust that could stumble on the truth and help her. Someone with experience… He stared at the reflective surface of the glass and noticed that he was still wearing his Bernard disguise. Well that wouldn't do he should… wait. His hand froze inches from his holo-watch. That was it. He was already starting to gain her trust as Bernard. And showed worry about her condition. If he were to go up to her apartment and check up on her… and just happen to notice her new changes and offered to help… Yes that was brilliant it could work. It would work!

In his head was starting to do a victory dance. Minion looked at him funny, probably noticing the large smirk on face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw minion's mouth move was too far gone in his plans to hear him. Thinking of plans. The mental victory dance came to a standstill. She saw the model of the plan. And as noted before she was very smart. She would start wondering why that glowing bolt that hit her gave her superpowers. Metro Man's powers. Not to mention why he would have them anyway. As her friend and possible mentor she would probably try and brainstorm with him. He needed a reason. A really good reason. Especially since he pretty much panicked earlier. Well he could have been hoping to use it on himself or as a side project. But why? Hmm, would they need to know a reason right off? No. That would come later. When he had time to think and hear her thoughts on the matter.

Right now he needed to concentrate on getting Roxanne to trust him further. By acting as confidant and helping her he could influence her and make her is ultimate foil while staying at her side. At the same time he would be her arch-nemesis that gave her a sense of purpose and accomplishment. With this it would be better than with Metro Man. So much better.

"Minion. I will make Roxanne a super heroine."

"But boss won't that cause problems?"

"No it is perfect. She has the potential, and now the means. She just needs the will to follow the path and with this," he gestured to his disguised form, "I can push her in the right direction."

Minion looked like he wanted to argue but light started to emanate from where they believed Roxanne lived. "And that would be my cue. Stay on standby Minion. I'm going in. This will be the first day of a great thing." he noted as he got out of the car and double checked that his disguise was in place while ignoring Minion's arguments. He could already feel it. The start of a new destiny. Now to bring the other person on board. Should be easy enough.


	7. There are times (naruto)

Naruto sat on his bed staring blankly at the small piece of scrap paper in his hands. He hadn't meant to pick it up and read it. It had all been an accident really.

Just earlier he had seen Hinata who was standing by herself staring at this paper as if unsure what to do with it. It was then that he decided to walk up and say hi. She was caught by surprise and quickly shoved the paper into the pocket of her jacket. Though she must have been quite distracted since she didn't notice it fall right out. Of course he did. He was just caught up on how cute she looked when she blushed and wondering why she always did. It wasn't until after a short conversation and a hasty retreat on her part did he notice the note on the ground. However before he could call out to the shy girl she was already gone. So with a shrug he had picked it up and looked at it. Not really meaning to read it. But the moment his eyes met the first word he couldn't stop reading it. So he beat his own hasty retreat to his apartment and sat down like he was now.

With a sigh he leaned back lay down on the not so comfortable mattress. Then with another deep breathe he looked at the paper and read it again.

' Naruto, there are so many things I wish I could talk to you about. But my tongue just seems to freeze when I see you. I really wish I wasn't so shy and when I'm alone I ask myself why I can't just be as open as you. When you hang around me I just see that you're the only one for me. I trust you with my life just as you have trusted me with yours in the past. I want to be with you but I have to take it slow. Oh Naruto there is so much about me I want you to know. There Sare times I stutter. There are times I are times I just faint away. But all I want is for you to hold me tight and the to treat you right. I want to be with you all day and night. I just need time. Time that I hope your are willing to give me. And if you are maybe you will see that there is nowhere I would rather be than by your side.

With all my love,

Hinata'

He took another breath and put down the note. He couldn't believe it. Did Hinata really love him? Was this really all true? But if it was… did he want to drag her through his life? Put her through what he went through? Her life already wasn't easy, could she handle his burden? Then again she could help him carry his as he could help her with hers. They could help each other. But could he love her?

He looked down at the note before nodding standing up and placing the note in one of his drawers. He would do as she asked. He would give her time. He would still play the fool about her liking him. However he would be a bit more friendly with her. Compliments, chatter, and even random hugs. Ease her more into being use to his presence and hopefully help her with her shyness. Maybe coax her into confessing to him properly. And if she ended up finding someone else well… he would move on even if the thought of such hurt him so. Now he would just have to put this is action. Starting tomorrow. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

No I do not own the song sometimes by Brittany Spears but the melody and the idea wouldn't leave me alone.


	8. Vague exagerrations (medievil)

Sir Daniel Fortesque was terrified.

Here he was at the head of an army just outside Gallowmere preparing for the first charge against Zardok and his armies of the undead and demons. He really shouldn't be here. He wasn't a soldier, and definitely was no general. If only he had kept his mouth shut.

He was a storyteller at heart. He loved to spin yarn and enthrall his audience. The fact that he had plenty of stories to tell certainly helped. Not that he made any of them up. No that would be in bad taste. He just remained vague about the details. After all no one really wanted the dirty details. They liked having to fill in the blanks with their own imagination. So he indulged them. It was not his fault they exaggerated his tales for him

Like the story where he supposedly slain a dragon. He of course had not. That would have been suicide. He had however dueled a man that claimed to be descended from dragons. He even had this neat trick that made it look like he actually breathed fire.

He was actually a pretty nice chap once he cooled his head. They even shared a drink every so often when they could.

There was also the story that he had a coven of witches under his thumb. Again not true. Though he did know a few where they tended to linger where you could go if you needed something.

Those brews they made definitely had more kick than even the best spirits sold at any tavern.

These and more circled the kingdom. Stories of skill and savvy. Blown out of proportion by the audience. Not that it had bothered the man who the king himself had knighted for his deeds of valor. He greatly enjoyed the perks his position gave him. Until Zardok rose up and he was told to lead the army.

Honestly it wasn't like he was incompetent. He was a duelist after all. A very good one if he did say so himself.

However it was thing to take on a man on the field of honor, or in a bar brawl, and a very different thing to fight in the chaos of the field of war. The heavy armor felt foreign to him, and he had already discard the helmet for being far too stifling. At least he kept his trusty sword.

Oh well. No use trying to postpone the inevitable. He turned to his men and smiled. It was time to get this over with. "MEN!" He shouted over the din silencing the restless soldiers. He turned to look across the field to their enemy and lifted his sword. "CHARGE!"

Putting action to words he ran down the hill his army stood upon. He watched the retaliation. Zardok's army stood it's ground archers raising bows. They drew and fired. He hear the whistle and looked up. Saw the shining metal descend. Saw it speed toward his face.

With a flick of the wrist he knocked the deadly projectile away. That would have been embarrassing if that had hit. It would have taken out his eye and probably made him the first kill on the field. As it was no other arrow hit home.

He raised and lowered his sword without breaking stride, signalling his own archers to shoot at a much more stationary target. Arrows and crossbow bolts flew across the field into the ranks of the unmoving undead army. There was a loud crow of happiness as Zardok's champion himself fell to a crossbow bolt to the eye it would seem. The shooter was probably that Canny Tim fellow. He was a Fine good shot that one.

The charge wasn't a long one. The clash was even shorter. The undead were numerous yes. But the soldiers were skilled. Zardok's magic and his armies stood no chance. It was a great victory for Sir Dan and his men. Even if that slimy sorcerer somehow got away.

In the end it didn't matter.

All that did was that they had one and saved Gallowmere.

* * *

Sir Dan felt an odd sensation as he bolted upright into a sitting position.

He looked around himself and found himself in what appeared to be a crypt. He wanted to blink in surprise, but found he couldn't. In even more surprise he felt at his face… and saw his hands.

His skeletal hands.

How did this happen? One moment he was in the hall of heroes having a drink with some of the biggest legends there ever were… and the next he was here. In what was probably the crypt built in his honor. Wearing old rusty armor as a skeleton.

Why was he back? What could have possibly happened?

He got off of the stone slab he was sitting on. He had to go and find out.


	9. battered wife defence (suicide for hire)

Rosaline Montlet didn't know what was going on.

Here she was at the foot of her bed that she shared with her husband Tybalt, with said husband tied to said bed while he was passed out drunk. She stood there with an axe in her hands so that she could kill him at the behest of the men she had hired to kill her.

These men for some reason insisted that instead of escaping all this torture and betrayal via suicide, she should take Ty's life instead. However she didn't want to kill him. Atleast thats what she thought. That's what she said.

Apparently her body disagreed.

While she was distracted talking to one of her 'hired help' she had somehow tied up her husband in perfectly well done and tight knots on his wrists and ankles. They had mentioned that her body would have deeply buried rage and instincts for her to live, but she didn't believe it. And yet…

The man who wanted her to continue with the deed started talking into the earpiece she had been supplied earlier. Mentioning cool colors. Cerulean blues being a calming wind. The wind caressing her hair and skin. She didn't understand. Until he mentioned stretching and the wind lifting her arms up. Suddenly her arms and the axe that she held in her hands started to rise on their own.

She felt it then. The desire. The hope. The rage. The instinct to rid herself of the monster that her man had become. She felt it and did her best to fight it.

The man mentioned that the wind that gave her great joy was now gone, and her hands fell behind her back still holding the axe ready to strike out. This was wrong.

He mentioned that there was a wall that was holding back her happiness. An obstruction to her joy. That only she could remove it. That she could be happy again if she could only destroy that wall. But there was no wall only her husband.

The man in her ear kept going, giving her encouragement. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to put down the axe. Something was stopping her. That instinct they mentioned froze her throat and pulled on her arms. She fought it for control. She shook and sweated and started to cry. She didn't want to do this. Yet she did. She loved him. Yet knew he didn't truly love her back.

In a panic she did the one thing she could always do. She retreated into her memories to that one moment in time that everything was perfect. The cliff at sunset with Ty.

Only this time everything was wrong.

The area wasn't filled with the warmth of sunlight and love. It was cold, bleak, and lifess.

They weren't smiling and sharing the moment like lovers. His face was filled with a raging fury, while her own was twisted with fear and despair.

She wasn't sitting on his shoulders. She was held aloft by his hands as they stared out over the the painted landscape.

That is until he threw her over the cliff to sink, like the sun, into the depths below.

Something clicked. She heard a sound. It was high and loud and filled with despair, fear, and betrayal. Her arms descended with the combination of momentum, adrenaline, gravity, and strength. Her body bent with the swing. He eyes closed as he moved and new sound joined the first briefly. It was a wet squishing sound with a bit of crunch added in.

She slowly opened her eyes as the loud sound retreated into silence, and the voice of the man in her ear faded back in, telling her to come down to the cellar when she felt up to it.

She stared at her husband. No her husband's corpse. The axe was buried deep into its chest where the heart was. His face still looked like it was sleeping. Like he could wake up at any moment. Yet he would never wake up again.

Now she had heard many stories, and seen even more movies about this kind of situation. The killer would throw up and feel terrible. Or in the heat of the moment they would strike the body again and again as they cried until they couldn't strike anymore.

She felt none of that. She felt a calmness wash over her as she let go of the axe and turned away from the bed. She felt… happy now that it was was. It was a small feeling. She gave a sigh of release as she walked out of her bedroom door and whispered, "Good bye Ty."


	10. Mouse of iron bathed in blue (VC)

"Johann Oswald Eisen" Called Selvaria Bles, the woman with whom I had the pleasure and honor of serving with the last few days. She had called me to her command tent, though at the time I did not know why. Though the small box on the table next to her and the paper in her hands were enough to make a guess. Though I would never have guessed what I was going to receive.

"Whereas you have performed selflessly and heroically in the field, I hereby bestow upon you the Order of the Iron Star." I was taken aback. When I went out to cure Selvaria I didn't expect anything in return. Not really. Sure the boys teased me a bit after. Claiming I was probably going to get something. However I had waved it off. At most I was certain I would receive the same medal as everyone else who played a significant role in taking and holding Ghirlandaio. A medal to mark the occasion and nothing more. But the Iron Star? That was one of the highest medals a soldier could receive. One of the truest medals of honor. But she hadn't stopped there.

"Here I'll put it on you. Stick out your chest." That caught me even further by surprise. Though maybe it shouldn't have. She had always been nice to me. She trusted me with her life even though I was a coward. She had chosen me over all others, despite there being several that probably could have done a better job. She stood up for me and encouraged me. I was sure that was just how she was, especially as I spent more time by her side. However while she did care for those in her unit, she didn't do a lot of one on ones like she did with me. The fact that she did made me feel all kinds of nervous. A feeling that was apparently obvious.

"Heh, is no need to be stiff." She told me gently. I did my best to do just that. Though it wasn't easy. She was a beautiful and she was so close to me. Treating me almost like an equal. Not that that would ever be possible. She was a goddess in human form. Above all else. Even the emperor.

Not that I would ever say that outloud. Not even to her. After all from what I could see she WANTED to be the equal to us humans. Wished to be lowered to our level. Desired to be seen as a woman and a soldier. It was something I wanted to give her. In action and in words, if not in thought.

"You wear it well. Congratulations." She said after stepping back from me and giving me a once over. The new weight of the medal on my chest felt odd to me. Not heavy. Just odd. Like a reminder of the steps forward I had made. A weight that seemed to pull me forward as if to make me take even further steps.

"Sir! your words do me a great honor, sir!" I replied. Very glad for the fact I had my face plate on still. My cheeks were hot and no doubt redder than an officer's uniform.

"You were in the paper, you know. 'Oswald the Iron' they called you." She said with barely hidden amusement. Probably because of the coincidence. I of course had known what the papers were saying about me. They had been the source for a lot of good natured teasing over the last day or so. People saying that the timid mouse showed he was made of iron under his fur. It was better than them teasing me on my cowardice.

"Yes, the other boys in the squad were teasing me about it. The little mouse, square in the spotlight." I admitted to her. No harm in it really. Sure it was embarrassing, but I felt like I could let my guard down around her and admit small things like that. Just like she seemed to be able to. Like I wanted her to be able to do.

"This operation has given me cause to rethink my conception of supply and support in combat as well." She said with a small smile, "I plan to work on refining orders to cure and assist my men henceforth." That was good to here. Engineers needed more recognition. They were just as loyal and important to the war effort as any other soldier. It was also likely that with Selvaria starting this trend, that many would follow her example. She was after all the Valkyria and right hand of the Maximilian himself. I felt a little bit of pride that I was able to help her make such a change. Even if it hadn't been my intention.

"That being said, I heard you've applied to be reassigned from engineer to scout duty." She sounded a little confused at that. I couldn't blame her. It had been a tough choice for me. Truth be told I was still terrified of combat, and it wasn't like I needed to be a scout to stay with her. Afterall I was her personal engineer. But I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be by her side no matter how dangerous the situation. I wanted to fight alongside. Prove to myself and her that I could handle the same danger she could. I wanted to make it so that no matter what happened, she would always have someone that cared for her by her side. Watching her back even if she didn't need it. Even if she never found out why.

"Yes, sir. I've thought about it for quite some time, now…" I had all intention of leaving it at that. In my mind I just couldn't tell her the truth. Tell her why I was doing this. And yet… "Though recently I found an important reason to do it."

"Oh?" she asked looking intrigued. One of her elegant eyebrows arched as she looked at me, as if trying to discover my motivations. "And what reason would that be?"

"You, sir. You are my reason." I said after taking a small breath to steady my nerves. She looked shocked at my words. I pushed on before she could say anything, "Your actions and words have inspired me. If it wasn't for you I would never worked up the courage to do what I did. I want to always be at your side helping you on the frontlines. Even if it means I can't help you in all the ways I could have as an engineer, I don't want to be left behind to only be called in when I am needed. You have been kind to me sir. And of that I wish to help you in all the same ways and more."

She looked more and more shocked as I continued to talk, and when I was done she blushed. She looked so pretty when she blushed. It helped remind me that before me was just the valkyria of the empire. Wasn't just a general of our vast army. But she was a woman. A woman who needed attention and support like anyone else. And it was for that woman that it did what I did, and said what I said.

She stared at me for a full minute if not more. Absorbing what I had said. Atleast thats what I think she was doing. Eventually the blush died down and she was able to school her expression. "Thank you, Johann. I…" She shook her head before continuing but her lips had the barest hint of a smile and her cheeks just tiniest shade of pink. "Regardless of your role or reason I-I'll have you stay in my unit. I look forward to more good work from you, Johann." She said her voice only hitching a little bit as she saluted. A salute I returned with a crisp "sir!"

I had thought that would be it. I had expected at that moment to be dismissed. I had of of course been wrong. "Now how about some food? Tonight will be my treat, to celebrate your decoration." She had said with a calm face. Though her voice had a hint of something more. As did her eyes. All of which caught me off guard.

"S-sir, It would be an honor. Are there any suitable restaurants nearby?" I wasn't all that knowledgeable of the area. I was also very curious to know what kind of meal she would like.

"Oh, I hadn't planned on anything so fancy. I simply thought I'd cook you something here." Wait she wanted to personally make something? And she had planned to do so all along? At least that is what I could guess from the way she said it. My mind was blown.

"What? G-General, you cook?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Though the blush that answered me made me a little happy I hadn't.

"Y-yes, well… Now and again. When the mood strikes me." She replied looking to the side. She was obviously embarrassed. It was then that I realized that this was just another of those things she did. Something Selvaria did to remind herself that she was infact a woman. Something to indulge herself with that wasn't war. That had nothing to do with her bloodline.

"Being out in the field, I doubt we will find anything special by way of ingredients, but I will work with what I can get." She continued, looking back at me. She seemed to get her embarrassment back under control. The confession of my motivations probably wasn't helping her with that.

"Wow… The-thank you, sir."

"You know. if you really want to by my side as much as you claim, you are going to have to be a little less formal. When we are in private, call me Selvaria. Understood, Johann?" There was that slight amusement again.

"Y-yes si- I mean Selvaria."

"Good. Shall we head to the mess hall, then? You can tell me what you'd like along the way." With that we left the tent.

The rest of the night is a blur to be honest. I had requested something small and simple. Yet even then her cooking had been delicious. A fact I had informed her of. It had brought another small blush and smile to her face. Her smile was so beautiful. She really needed to do it more often.

I never told her why I wanted to be by her side. I don't think I ever will. Ever since she first opened up to me I felt my heart slowly move toward her. If I am honest with myself. I believe I am falling in love with her. However I'm not going to fool myself. Despite how friendly she is towards me, I doubt I'll be anymore than a friend and soldier that she will use as a way to make herself feel more like a woman. Someone who could ease her loneliness out on the field in a small way. But that was alright. If a rank-and-file grunt like me could ease her loneliness, even just for a time, that'd be enough for me.

I know I can die. I know the risks. But this is what I want. I won't regret my choice. When that final day comes, I want to have spent every one before it with her. My place is there, fighting for, and with, her.

-Johann Oswald Eisen

* * *

Selvaria slowly lowered the book she held in her hands. She lifted a gloved hand to her eyes and wiped away the wetness that had started building. She shouldn't have read this. She shouldn't have snooped.

Ever since Johann had confessed to why he wanted to be a scout, her trust in him had grown. It was now to the point where he was for all intents and purpose her second in command. The one person she could trust above all else. She never stopped dropping her facade of a strong warrior general around him. If nothing else she did it more often as time passed. Many claimed that she was spoiling him with all the attention she gave him. Little did they know that it was Johann who was spoiling her, by letting her do all the feminine things that she wished to do.

At the moment, he was on a mission. A solo scouting trip. It was the type of mission that she could entrust to only him, and yet it made her feel apprehension to do so. She feared the day that he would fall under her command. It was always a possibility. Many had already, and each one had hurt. Yet she knew that if Johann were to ever fall, her heart would break.

As such, she had decided to go into his tent. To try and learn a bit more about her only close friend. Maybe get him a surprise for when he got back. That was when she noticed the book. She hadn't thought twice to open it up and see what it was about. She didn't know that he had been the type to read. Oh what a fool she had been.

The entry she had just read was not the last one, or even one of the last. She hadn't gotten that far. Nor was it the first, which mostly chronicled his early days, when he was a timid engineer that didn't know why he was in this war. However that didn't matter. Reading about Ghirlandaio from his point of view had been eye opening. To watch the man change in his own words. To see his thoughts. To know what he knew. She felt ashamed of herself.

Yet, at the same time, she was happy. He had feelings for her. He didn't just see her as the valkyria. Nor as some weapon, or general. He saw her as a woman that wanted to be loved. Someone who needed companionship. While she was sure she would find more if she read further, she closed the journal and placed back where she found it.

Her heart and soul would always belong to her savior Maximilian. However Johann had somehow found a way to get in. She found that she did have feeling for the once timid man. He had always been could a mouse. But overtime he had become HER mouse. Someone that stood by her side and always put her first. Supported her in every way she had needed to be supported.

She smiled as she thought about her right hand man. She now had the perfect surprise in mind. It may not be proper, but she could get away with quite a bit. Besides there were already rumors flying around.

Maximilian had awoken a part of her. He had made her want to be a woman. However it had been Johann that had made her feel like one. Maybe it was time she had rewarded such dedication in the only way it could be.


	11. Voidalfr (FoZ)

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière didn't want much when it came to her summoning ritual, and she expected even less to come from it. What she got was… stange.

It was common knowledge that whenever Louise casted a spell there was a large explosion, lots of devastation, and not much else. However what followed her perfectly, if desperately, casted spell was… not the usual. There had been a flash of light followed by a light 'Whoomph', but no real pressure or sense of force. Though the blinding flash still got several choice remarks from her classmates.

Louise rubbed the spots from her eyes and blinked in the direction of the summoning circle. With in it was… an old rusted sword that was stuck in the ground surrounded by fading wisps of color. She blinked in shock before looking to her professor who was rubbing his chin in thought even as her classmates were starting up their taunts.

"Well that is… odd. However It doesn't matter. Louise please continue."

"But Professor, it is a sword. How can a sword be a familiar?"

"We will just just have to find out."

Louise pouted to herself then sighed as she stepped towards, then kneeled before, the badly kept blade. Upon closer inspection… the rust didn't look THAT thick, and at least the edge still looked serviceable. However she didn't really know HOW to use a sword. Sure she had watched her mother practice with her own blade, but that wasn't quite the same. Not to mention the sword was quite large. It would be hard to wield for her tiny frame.

With another sigh she lifted her wand and attempted to keep the disappointed out of her voice as she spoke the next part of the ritual.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble sword, and make it my familiar."

With that out of the way she placed her lips upon the sword. Specifically the strange piece of metal that sort of resembled a mouth. She felt the pentagram appear beneath her. Felt the willpower flow from her body, and into the sword even as she slowly eased away from the blade.

And the willpower KEPT flowing from her to the sword. It started as a rush, and then shrank to a trickle. A continuous trickle. That was odd. She didn't remember reading about anything like this.

She slowly stood and placed a hand on the handle of the sword and pulled it out of the ground and lifted into the sky so that the sun reflected off of its shining surface. She vaguely recognized the burning sensation of her left hand, but that was blocked out as her eyes gazed upon the sword held above her. The size, shape, weight, and balance were all taken into account as her mind went over several sword styles before picking one that best suited her body type.

She lowered the blade so that the point of it was aimed down and behind her. Both hands gripped the handle as her feet spread apart to give herself a firm base with which to rotate in order to use momentum and leverage to better heft the heavy blade. This would make it easier on herself when it came to combat. Require less effort from her muscles.

"ZERO! What are you doing?" The familiar voice of her rival called out, shocking the pinkette from her trance.

What WAS she doing? How did she suddenly know how to use a sword? And so thoroughly? She shook her head as she gazed sheepishly at the crowd of her peers and teacher. People were whispering to each other again. She could already see things getting awkward very soon. Oh well. Things couldn't get…

"Wow I haven't felt this full in a while. Thanks partner! Huh I don't think I've ever been wielded by a mage before."

Oh founder. It talks.


End file.
